This invention relates generally to electronically controlled ambulatory medical systems that include an ambulatory medical device and a hand held microprocessor controlled communication device with enhanced user friendliness including enhanced display/patient notification features, safety features, and/or medical device programming/communication features. Preferred embodiments relate to implantable infusion pumps and external devices for communicating therewith.
Implantable infusion pumps for dispensing controlled volumes of a drug (e.g. insulin) have been proposed and even attempts at implementation and commercialization made.
One such pump is the MMT2001 Implantable Pump System as sold by Minimized Inc. of Northridge, Calif. This device presented the user with the ability to perform basic infusion actions such as the delivery of a basal rate, delivery of a temporary basal rate, or the delivery of a meal bolus. The user was, however, not presented with the ability to perform more sophisticated delivery related operations that may be desirable for optimum control of blood glucose level. When using this system three delivery options exist: (1) delivery of a standard but programmable basal rate, (2) delivery of a standard basal rate and a meal bolus simultaneously, or (3) delivery of a temporary basal rate either immediately or at a programmable start time within a specifiable start time. In this system not only could a meal bolus and a temporary basal rate not occur at the same time, they could not be programmed into the system when the other was already programmed but delivery not yet completed even though no overlap in delivery between the two amounts might exist. As such the user could only program one variable rate into the system at a time, even in the event that several variable rates may be desired to follow one another. As such, this system is less than optimal with regard to user convenience in programming his/her insulin treatment.
The system also suffered from an external controller that was large, hard to carry and awkward to use. The controller dimensions are 6.0 inches by 3.5 inches by 1.3 inches with a display that is a small fraction of the size of the face of the controller. The controller included a cover plate that would close over the display area when not in use and would be opened during use. More particularly, during programming the cover plate is opened at a ninety-degree angle relative to the front of the display to allow viewing of the display and to allow positioning of the cover plate immediately over the site of the infusion pump so that successful telemetry communication may occur. As such the system does not supply delivery or system status related information to the user accept at the times that the user elects to open and turn on his/her controller.
The system further suffers from the inability of the implantable device to send out unsolicited telemetry messages to the controller concerning operational conditions within the implantable device. As such, system conditions within the implantable device (other than communication related failures) are primarily conveyed to the user via an auditory alarm that is internal to the implantable device.
The system further suffers from the entire operational history of the pump being subject to loss as this historical data is only held in the controller.
The system further suffered from a relatively short life for the implantable device of approximately 2.5 years.
Based on the above noted shortcomings, and other shortcomings of systems in the field, a need exists for improved systems that offer enhanced programming capabilities, enhanced user interface capabilities, reduced controller size, enhanced operational performance, enhanced security of system/patient historical data, enhanced safety features, and/or enhanced implantable device life.
It is believed that related shortcoming may exist in other ambulatory medical devices as well, such as in externally carried infusion pumps, implantable pacemakers, implantable defibrillators, implantable neural stimulators, implantable physiological sensors, externally carried physiologic sensors, and the like.
It is a first object of certain aspects of the invention to enhance programming capabilities for ambulatory medical systems and in particular for implantable infusion pump systems.
It is a second object of certain aspects of the invention to enhance user interface capabilities in ambulatory medical systems and in particular for implantable infusion pump systems.
It is a third object of certain aspects of the invention to reduce system size for patient convenience in ambulatory medical systems and in particular for implantable infusion pump systems.
It is a fourth object of certain aspects of the invention to enhance operational performance of ambulatory medical systems and in particular for implantable infusion pump systems.
It is a fifth object of certain aspects of the invention to enhance security of system/patient historical data.
It is a sixth object of certain aspects of the invention to enhance the operational safety of ambulatory medical systems and in particular of implantable infusion pump systems.
It is a seventh object of certain aspects of the invention to enhance longevity of ambulatory medical systems and in particular of implantable infusion pump systems.
Other objects and advantages of various aspects of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art upon review of the teachings herein. The various aspects of the invention set forth below as well as other aspects of the invention not specifically set forth below but ascertained from the teachings found herein, may address the above noted objects or other objects ascertained from the teachings herein individually or in various combinations. As such, it is intended that each aspect of the invention address at least one of the above noted objects or address some other object that will be apparent to one of skill in the art from a review of the teachings herein. It is not intended that all, or even a portion of these objects, necessarily be addressed by any single aspect of the invention even though that may be the case with regard to some aspects.
A first aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the communication device weighs no more than about 10 oz and includes a CD housing having a volumetric size smaller than 20 cubic inches.
A second aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the communication device additionally includes a CD readable display which includes a bit map region for displaying selected information.
A third aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system wherein the communication device additionally includes a readable display which includes at least one icon.
A fourth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system wherein the communication device additionally includes a readable CD display which further includes a backlight.
In a specific variation of the fourth aspect of the invention the communication device additionally includes a touch sensitive CD input device and wherein the backlight is automatically activated when one or more selected locations on the CD input device are touched.
In a specific variation of the fourth aspect of the invention the backlight is activated automatically when a light level falling on a sensor on the communication device is less than a predetermined amount and a touch sensitive region of the communication device is touched.
A fifth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the communication device further includes an automatically activated CD alarm that is capable of providing a signal to the patient of the existence of a particular condition in at least one of the medical device or the communication device, and wherein the CD alarm includes at least one of a CD vibration mechanism or a CD audio alarm mechanism.
In a specific variation of the fifth aspect of the invention the communication device is configured to enable a patient to select between the CD alarm using the audio and vibration mechanism.
In a specific variation of the fifth aspect of the invention an alarm condition in the medical device is transmitted to the communication device via an unsolicited telemetry message.
In a specific variation of the fifth aspect of the invention the communication device is configured to automatically switch from one of the audio alarm or the vibration alarm to the other of the vibration alarm or the audio alarm under selected circumstances associated with at least one error condition.
In a specific variation of the fifth aspect of the invention one of the medical device or the communication device includes an audio alarm that produces a plurality of tones emitted in a predetermined sequence.
A sixth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system wherein the communication device additionally includes a CD touch sensitive input device, and wherein the communication device additionally includes a readable CD display which further includes a capability of displaying different colors.
In a specific variation of the sixth aspect of the invention the CD display is configured to display a single color at any one time.
In a specific variation of the sixth aspect of the invention the CD display is configured to display a plurality of colors at a single time.
A seventh aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the communication device additionally includes a readable display that is also touch sensitive for allowing user inputs to be entered into the communication device.
A eighth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the communication device additionally includes a CD touch sensitive input device and a CD speaker that is controlled to supply speech based output to the patient.
A ninth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the communication device additionally includes a CD input device which further includes a CD microphone and a CD voice recognition system that are controlled to allow speech based input to the communication device.
A tenth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system wherein the communication device additionally includes a CD touch sensitive input device, and wherein the communication device is configured to perform a plurality of functions, and wherein the performance of at least a first function requires that the communication device be placed in an operational state dictated by a first or a second password and the performance of at least a second function requires that the communication device be placed in an operational state dictated the second password.
In a specific variation of the tenth aspect of the invention the communication device can perform all functions with the second password that can be performed with the first password.
A eleventh aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the communication device includes a touch sensitive CD input device, and wherein at least one of the communication device or the medical device may be reset, or placed in a state to allow reset to occur, by contacting a plurality of selected locations on the touch sensitive CD input device in a prescribed order.
In a specific variation of the eleventh aspect of the invention password must be entered into the communication device prior to touching the plurality of selected locations on the touch sensitive CD input device in order for reset to occur.
In a specific variation of the eleventh aspect of the invention a password must be entered into the communication device after touching the plurality of selected locations on the touch sensitive CD input device in order for reset to occur.
In a specific variation of the eleventh aspect of the invention the plurality of touch sensitive locations are touched sequentially in order for reset to occur.
In a specific variation of the eleventh aspect of the invention at least a portion of the plurality of touch sensitive locations must be touched simultaneously for reset to occur.
In a specific variation of the eleventh aspect of the invention at least a portion of the plurality of touch sensitive locations must be touched and then untouched in a particular order for reset to occur.
In a specific variation of the eleventh aspect of the invention resetting may occur to different extents depending on variations in the plurality of touch sensitive locations touched, variations in the sequence of touching, or variations in the sequence of untouching.
A twelfth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the communication device is configured to receive status information on an MD battery via telemetry from the medical device.
In a specific variation of the twelfth aspect of the invention the medical device provides a periodic indication of the MD battery voltage when the MD battery is experiencing a current load that is closer to the minimum load during normal operation of the medical device than a maximum load during normal operation.
In a specific variation of the twelfth aspect of the invention the medical device provides a periodic indication of the MD battery voltage when the MD battery is experiencing a current load which is closer to the maximum load during normal operation than a minimum load during normal operation.
In a specific variation of the twelfth aspect of the invention MD battery status is provided using both a lower current load and a higher current load at least once a week.
In a specific variation of the twelfth aspect of the invention the communication device provides an auditory, visual, or tactile warning when the MD battery is estimated to be capable of powering the medical device for less than a predetermined additional amount of time.
A thirteenth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the communication device additionally includes at least one battery and the medical device includes at least one battery, and wherein the communication device is configured to display log data of MD battery status information or CD battery status information.
In a specific variation of the thirteenth aspect of the invention the log information includes a plurality of voltage readings taken from a predefined battery when the predefined battery is powering a first load and when the predefined battery is powering a second load which is different from the first load.
In a specific variation of the thirteenth aspect of the invention the log data is accumulated at least once per week.
A fourteenth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the communication device additionally includes a socket for a removable memory module.
In a specific variation of the fourteenth aspect of the invention the communication device includes the removable memory module.
In a specific variation of the fourteenth aspect of the invention the removal memory module contains replacement software for the communication device, replacement software for the medical device, or calibration data for a sensor that forms part of the medical device.
A fifteenth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device includes an implantable device, and wherein the communication device includes a memory for simultaneously storing a plurality of parameters that are each used during a different time period to, at least in part, control the treatment provided to the body or the monitoring of the body that is provided by the medical device.
In a specific variation of the fifteenth aspect of the invention the implantable device includes an infusion pump that is capable of dispensing a selected quantity of a drug according to a programmed parameter, and wherein each of the plurality of parameters includes a basal rate parameter that is programmed for use in controlling the dispensing of the drug during a selected time period during the day. In a further variation the plurality of parameters comprise a plurality of sets of parameters, wherein each set includes a plurality of parameters, wherein the medical device is capable of storing only one set at a time, and wherein the communication device transmits a selected on of the sets to the communication device when it is desired for the parameters of the transmitted set to control, at least in part, the dispensing of the drug.
A sixteenth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical system additionally includes a second device (SD) that includes an SD communication system, wherein the communication device further includes a second CD communication system, and wherein the communication device is programmable so as to echo all CD telemetry system messages, sent or received from the medical device, through the second CD communication system to the SD communication system.
A seventeenth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical system additionally includes a second device (SD) that includes an SD communication system, wherein the communication device further includes a second CD communication system, and wherein the communication device is programmable to pass messages received from the second device on to the medical device via transfer from the SD communication system to the second CD communication system to the CD telemetry system and on to MD telemetry system of the medical device, and/or to pass messages received from the medical device to the second device via transfer from MD telemetry system to the CD telemetry system to the second CD communication system and then onto the SD telemetry system of the second device, and wherein the content of the messages is passed without modification.
A eighteenth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical system additionally includes a second device (SD) that includes an SD communication system, wherein the communication device further includes a second CD communication system that is capable of sending messages to or receiving messages from the SD communication system, and wherein the communication device additionally includes a CD keypad, and wherein the communication device is capable of receiving messages from the second device that emulate keystrokes on the keypad.
A nineteenth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the communication device is programmed to accept input parameters that specify the delivery of a predefined quantity of treatment to the body of the patient over a prescribed time period wherein the average rate of delivery per minute of portions of the predefined quantity varies as a function of time according to a preprogrammed delivery profile.
In a specific variation of the nineteenth aspect of the invention the preprogrammed delivery profile results in a bell shaped curve of average delivery per minute versus time. In a further variation the communication device allows the patient to select a most suitable of a plurality of bell shaped delivery profiles. In a further variation at least one of the curves is symmetric. In still a further variation at least one of the curves is non-symmetric with a generally steeper upward slope than downward slope.
A twentieth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the communication device is powered by a replaceable battery and wherein sufficient power is stored in one or more capacitors within the communication device that a controlled power down can occur when the replaceable battery is removed such that upon replacement of the battery the communication device need not be reprogrammed to resume operation.
In a specific variation of the twentieth aspect of the invention the communication device monitors the voltage on the replaceable batter so as to detect a removal of the battery and initiate and complete a controlled shut down prior to the capacitors losing a required minimum voltage.
A twenty-first aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a drug to the body of a patient in amounts that are integer multiples of a quantized amount, wherein the communication device is programmed to allow entry of delivery quantities that are not integral multiples of the quantized amount.
A twenty-second aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the communication device additionally includes a CD display device for providing visual communication signals to the patient which further includes a zoomable display so that the size of displayed images may be adjusted to a desired size.
In a specific variation of the twenty-second aspect of the invention the CD display device includes a LCD bit map display.
A twenty-third aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device includes an infusion pump, and wherein the CD display device is controlled to show a plurality of infusion parameters simultaneously.
A twenty-fourth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the CD display device includes a moving image that graphically depicts a status of the system.
In a specific variation of the twenty-fourth aspect of the invention the medical device includes an infusion pump and the status being depicted includes an indication of a delivery status. In a further variation the moving image rotates. In a further variation the image includes a number of elements that may be active or inactive and differing numbers of active elements indicates different delivery states.
A twenty-fifth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the communication device includes a CD display controlled by the at least one CD processor for providing visual feedback to the patient, and wherein the feedback includes a display of the quantity of a consumable estimated to be remaining in the system.
In a specific variation of the twenty-fifth aspect of the invention the consumable is a quantity of a drug estimated to be remaining in a reservoir.
In a specific variation of the twenty-fifth aspect of the invention the consumable is either (1) battery power remaining in a replaceable CD battery in the communication device and a voltage level on the CD battery is graphically depicted with a desired resolution, or (2) battery power remaining in an MD battery in the medical device and a voltage level on the battery is graphically depicted with a desired resolution.
A twenty-sixth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the CD display is controlled to depict a plurality of patient programmable options and wherein at least one of the patient programmable options may be enabled or disabled such that when disabled the at least one patient programmable option is no longer displayed as an option.
A twenty-seventh aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device or the communication device monitors battery voltage and generates a voltage log, wherein the medical device monitors a CD voltage of a CD battery in the communication device and generates a CD voltage log.
In a specific variation of the twenty-seventh aspect of the invention the log includes a plurality of CD voltage values for each of a plurality of different current drain states.
A twenty-eighth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein both the medical device and the communication device have memories for storing selected data about system operation, wherein at least a portion of the selected data is duplicated in the medical device and the communication device.
In a specific variation of the twenty-eighth aspect of the invention the communication device is programmed to periodically synchronize the duplicated data.
In a specific variation of the twenty-eighth aspect of the invention at least a portion of the selected data is synchronized automatically or is synchronized in response to a synchronization command.
A twenty-ninth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the communication device is programmed to allow a user to set a plurality of parameters to predefined default values by issuing a command that does require specification of any of the default values.
A thirtieth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the communication device is capable of performing a test of battery voltage with a load on the battery.
In a specific variation of the thirtieth aspect of the invention the test of battery voltage is performed automatically and periodically. In a further variation at least one of the following will occur, (1) the battery voltage is also automatically and periodically checked with the battery under a minimal load, (2) at least one selected electrical component is forced on to produce the load for testing, or (3) the test is made to occur at least in part when at least one selected electrical component is powered on in the performance of its normal operation, wherein the electrical component provides a load for the testing.
A thirty-first aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein at least one of the medical device or communication device has a memory for storing at least one calibration factor needed for proper operation of the system.
In a specific variation of the thirty-first aspect of the invention the medical device includes an infusion pump mechanism for dispensing a drug held in a reservoir within the medical device and the at least one calibration factor includes at least one of (1) information about the concentration of the drug, (2) delivery volume per discrete operation of an infusion pump mechanism, (3) the amount of drug placed in the reservoir when filled, (4) a voltage value necessary to cause the pump mechanism to operate properly, (5) a value to be used by a pulse stealer circuit, (6) a calibration factor to be used by an analog to digital converter, or (7) a specific telemetry ID of the device.
A thirty-second aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein at least one of the medical device or communication device includes a first component or module that may be powered directly by a battery when the battery""s output voltage is above a predetermined level, and wherein the at least on of the medical device or communication device includes a voltage up converter that is used to supply electrical potential to the first component or module when the battery voltage is below the predetermined level.
A thirty-third aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein at least one watchdog circuit is capable of causing the CD processor to undergo a predefined process in the event that the watchdog circuit does not receive a first signal and a second signal, which is different from the first signal, within a predefined time period.
In a specific variation of the thirty-third aspect of the invention the predefined process causes the CD processor to be reset. In a further variation one of the first or second signals is a signal generated by mainline software. In a further variation the other of the first or second signals is a signal generated by interrupt hardware.
A thirty-fourth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein an antenna for the MD telemetry system is mounted on a hybrid circuit board in the medical device and wherein the antenna for the CD telemetry system is mounted on a hybrid circuit board in the communication device.
A thirty-fifth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the communication device monitors electrical activity of at least one electronic module or component located within the communication device and compares the electrical activity to at least one predetermined value.
In a specific variation of the thirty-fifth aspect of the invention, there will be one of the following, (1) the at least one electronic module is located within an application specific integrated circuit that includes the CD processor, (2) the at least one electronic module includes a crystal oscillator circuit, (3) the at least one electronic module includes a driver for the treatment or monitoring device, (4) the predetermined value includes an upper and lower limit of a range of values, or (5) the electrical activity includes a current flow.
Additional specific variations, provide the medical devices of each of the above aspects and above noted variations as implantable devices such as implantable infusion pumps, implantable physiological sensors, implantable stimulators, and the like, or external devices such subcutaneous delivery infusion pumps or sensors that ascertain a physiological parameter or parameters from subcutaneous tissue or from the skin of the patient. Such infusion pumps may dispense insulin, analgesics, neurological drugs, drugs for treating aids, drugs for treating chronic ailments or acute ailments. Sensors may be used to detect various physiological parameters such as hormone levels, insulin, pH, oxygen, other blood chemical constituent levels, and the like. The sensor may be of the electrochemical type, optical type, and may or may not be enzymatic in operation.
In even further variations of the above noted aspects, and above noted variations, one or more of the following is provided: (1) a first portion of the MD telemetry system is incorporated into the MD processor and a second portion of the MD telemetry system is external to the MD processor, (2) a first portion of the CD telemetry system is incorporated into the CD processor and a second portion of the CD telemetry system is external to the CD processor, (3) the MD processor includes an MD central processing unit and at least one other MD functional module, (4) the CD processor includes a CD central processing unit and at least one other CD functional module, (5) the MD electronic control circuitry includes at least one external MD functional module, other than a portion of the MD telemetry system, that is external to the MD processor, or (6) the CD electronic control circuitry includes at least one external CD functional module, other than a portion of the CD telemetry system, that is external to the CD processor.
Still additional aspects of the invention set forth method counterparts to the above system aspects as well as to other functional associations and relationships, and processes that have not been specifically set forth above but will be understood by those of skill in the art from a review of the teachings provided herein.
Further aspects of the invention will be understood by those of skill in the art upon reviewing the teachings herein. These other aspects of the invention may provide various combinations of the aspects presented above as well as provide other configurations, structures, functional relationships, and processes that have not been specifically set forth above.